Wes Janson
Wes Janson war ein Pilot der Rebellen-Allianz. Er war eines der letzten Mitglieder der Gelben Tierfon Asse und wurde nach der Schlacht von Yavin Mitglied der Renegaten-Staffel. Wes Janson war eines der bekanntesten Mitglieder dieser Staffel und einer der größten Helden der Allianz. Was ihn einzigartig machte, war sein schon fast kindlicher Humor, womit er selbst in den dunkelsten Stunden der Rebellion die Moral heben konnte. Biografie Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Wes Janson trat der Rebellen-Allianz ungefähr 1 VSY bei. Was der zu diesem Zeitpunkt 18-Jährige bis dahin gemacht hatte, ist nicht bekannt. Aufgrund seines großen Wissen mit Schusswaffen ist aber anzunehmen, dass Wes eine harte Jugend hatte. Er trat der Rebellen-Allianz in einer ihrer dunkelsten Stunden bei, die Rebellen waren zahlenmäßig unterlegen und brauchten dringend Siege, um die Moral zu heben. Dementsprechend war Wes Jansons Ausbildung als Pilot nicht sehr umfangreich. Er wurde im Anschluss an seine Ausbildung direkt an die legendären Tierfon Yellow Aces, eine sehr erfolgreiche Y-Flüglerstaffel, überstellt. Hier lernte er erst unter dem Staffelkommandanten Jek Porkins, richtig einen Jäger zu fliegen. Dennoch war Wes erster Einsatz ein Fehlschlag. Die Tierfon Yellow Aces wollten einen imperialen Transporter mit Munition, Treibstoff und Ersatzteilen abfangen. Als der Transporter in das System, wo sie im Hinterhalt lagen, sprang hatte er aber eine stärkere Eskorte bei sich, als die Rebellen erwartet hatten. Einer der Rebellen-Piloten, ein ehemaliger Frachterpilot von Alderaan mit Namen Kissek Doran, verlor die Nerven und startete seinen Y-Flügler vorzeitig. Jek und Wes folgten ihm, er durfte nicht über den Horizont des Planeten steigen, sonst wäre die Mission gescheitert und die Staffel wäre vermutlich vernichtet worden. Porkins redete gut auf den Mann ein, aber es half nichts. Schließlich setzte Janson sich hinter den Alderaaner und schoss mit seinen Laserkanonen auf ihn. Seine Schüsse trafen das Cockpit des anderen Jägers und rissen es auf. Kissek Doran starb einen kalten Tod im Vakuum des Weltraums, weil sein Schutzanzug versagte. Wes Janson hatte mit Kissek seinen ersten Abschuss erzielt. Diese Tat sollte ihn Jahre später noch einholen. Wes blieb bis zur Schlacht von Yavin bei den Tierfon Yellow Aces, nach der Schlacht wurde die Einheit aufgelöst und er war allein. Jek Porkins war beim Angriff auf den ersten Todesstern umgekommen und Wes, der während der Schlacht mit Fieber auf der Krankenstation gelegen hatte, plagten Schuldgefühle. Doch die Erlösung kam für ihn in Form von Luke Skywalker, der den jungen Leutnant für die neu aufgestellte Renegaten-Staffel rekrutierte. Wes wurde klar gemacht, dass er sehr gefährliche Einsätze fliegen würde, dass seine Chance auf Überleben sehr gering wären, aber er nahm an, Wes Janson liebte den Nervenkitzel des Krieges. Renegat Sechs Obwohl der X-Flügler für den Bomberpiloten eine neue Erfahrung war, fand Wes schnell Gefallen an dem Jäger. Trotzdem setzte er sich immer wieder für sein favorisiertes Schiff ein, wann immer die Einsatzparameter die Feuerkraft eines Y-Flüglers erforderten, war er der erste der im Cockpit saß. Wes flog die meisten Einsätze als Rogue Sechs, wobei er mit Derek "Hobbie" Klivian, der die Position Rogue Fünf hatte, zusammen kam. Obwohl beide grundverschieden waren, entwickelte sich eine Art Hassfreundschaft zwischen ihnen. miniatur|links|Wes Janson Die Missionen waren ganz nach dem Geschmack von Wes, sie forderten von ihm und den Anderen Bestleistungen. Er flog einen Eskorteinsatz auf Barkhesh und war auch bei der Rettungsaktion des abgestürzten Frachters Nonnah über den Seen von Chorax dabei. Als die Renegaten-Staffel ausgeschickt wurde um den geflohenen imperialen Offizier Crix Madine auf Corellia zu retten, fungierte Wes das erste Mal als Bordschütze von Wedge Antilles. Das erforderte blindes Vertrauen vom jeweils anderen. Wes zeigte, dass er ein erstklassiger Kanonier war, etwas, was er seiner Zeit als Y-Flügler Pilot zuschrieb. Auf Gerrard V waren nun bei der nächsten Mission genau diese Fähigkeiten gefordert, die Renegaten-Staffel flog zum Teil Y-Flügler und musste die fliehenden imperialen Yachten lahmlegen. Der Kampf war hart. Zusätzlich zu den unzähligen Turbolasern und Raketentürmen trafen die Rebellen auf die 128. TIE-Abfangjägerstaffel. Im Verlauf des Kampfes gelang es Wes den beschädigten Jäger der feindlichen Kommandantin Kasan Moor mit seinen Ionenkanonen zur Landung zu zwingen. Wes war einer der wenigen, der eine neutrale Meinung zu der imperialen Pilotin hatte. Etwas was darauf beruhte, dass sein Mentor Jek Porkins auch ein ehemaliger Imperialer war. So misstraute er ihr auch nicht, als sie von ihr zu den imperialen Basen auf dem Jade-Mond, einem Mond von Loronar, und Balmorra geführt wurden. Auf Balmorra war es wieder Wes Janson der den finalen Schuss als Bordschütze von Wedge Antilles gab und die Kampfläuferfabrik einäscherte. Auf Kile II war man wieder auf die Feuerkraft der Y-Flügler angewiesen und Wes erfüllte seinen Anteil an der Mission. Doch obwohl die Mission ein Erfolg war, war es zugleich ein Fiasko. Rogue Sieben stürzte tödlich ab und Rogue Drei, Wedge Antilles, legte in den Canyons eine Bruchlandung hin. Die nächste Mission war klar: Wedge Antilles retten. Auch daran war Wes beteiligt, die Renegaten-Staffel flog nach Kessel und rettete den vermissten Piloten. Weitere Missionen auf Taloraan, Fest und Chandrila folgten. Bei einem Angriff auf Sullust saß Wes wieder in einem Y-Flügler und legte gemeinsam mit Luke Skywalker die Basis in Schutt und Asche. Dunkle Zeiten nach Hoth Eine Zeit nachdem die Renegaten-Staffel ihre neue Basis auf der Eiswelt Hoth bezogen hatte, fand das Imperium die Basis. Bevor General Rieekan die Basis evakuieren konnte, hatte das Todesschwadron unter Führung des Supersternzerstörers Exekutor Stellung über dem Planeten bezogen. Nun lag es in den Händen der Renegaten-Staffel, den fliehenden Transportern Zeit zu verschaffen, und Wes Janson legte sein Leben wieder in die Hände von Wedge Antilles. Während der folgenden Schlacht von Hoth, gelang es den beiden in ihrem Schneegleiter, einen der angreifenden AT-AT Kampfläufer der Blizzard-Einheit lahm zu legen. Dabei flog ihnen Skywalker voraus, der seinen eigenen Bodschützen bereits verloren hatte. Wedges Flugtalent und Wes ruhige Hand schafften das, was die gesamten Truppen der Echo-Basis mit ihrer Feuerkraft nicht ausrichten konnten. Dennoch konnten sie die Imperialen nicht aufhalten und im Chaos nach der Schlacht gelang es den beiden Piloten, ihre X-Flügler zu besteigen und als Eskorte eines Frachters zu fliehen. Die Einsätze, die Wes in der folgenden Zeit mit der Renegaten-Staffel flog, waren meist Missionen, die der Rebellen-Allianz Ruhe vor dem Imperium beschaffen sollte. Was Wes besonders getroffen hatte war, dass sein Freund Hobbie auf Hoth schwer verletzt worden war und lange Zeit als Pilot ausfiel. Ein weiterer Schock ereignete sich über dem Mond von Gall. Während eines Versuches, Han Solo aus den Klauen Boba Fetts zu retten, übernahm urplötzlich Wes R5-Droide die Kontrolle über seinen Jäger und griff Luke Skywalker an. Der Droide war von der Schwarzen Sonne programmiert worden. Zwar gelang es Luke, Wes X-Flügler auszuschalten ohne den Piloten zu verletzten, dennoch war es ein Misserfolg in doppelter Sache: Boba Fett entkam und Hobbies Ersatzmann Dix Rivan wurde getötet. Wes Janson war auch bei dem finalen Schlag gegen das Imperium bei Endor dabei, diesmal wieder mit Hobbie als Flügelmann. Es gelang zwar keinem von beiden wie geplant in die Kernstruktur des zweiten Todessterns einzudringen, aber sie erzielten eine Menge Abschüsse und überlebten die Schlacht von Endor auch. Allerdings waren die Beiden nach Wedge Antilles die einzigen überlebenden Veteranen der Renegaten-Staffel. Die Neue Republik In den Tagen nach Endor, wurde Wes auch zu „Routineaufgeben“ eingesetzt: Endlose Patrouillen in den Wäldern Endors nach versprengten Imperialen. Wes arbeitete hierbei erstmals mit dem späteren Renegaten-Staffelpiloten Tycho Celchu zusammen. Bei der Suche nach einer Truppe Spürtruppler, die einige Ewoks angeblich gesehen hatten, machten die beiden unfreiwillige Bekanntschaft mit demjenigen, der die Spürtruppen erledigte hatte – einem Gorax. Tycho lenkte den Gorax ab und Wes bewies, dass er ein hervorragender Schütze war und erledigte die Kreatur mit nur einem Schuss. Kurz darauf erhielten beide den Befehl, sich am westlichen Gebirge einzufinden, man hätte einen speziellen Auftrag für sie. Aufklärung nach Corellia Dieser spezielle Auftrag war von Luke Skywalker in die Wege geleitet worden. Es ging darum, die Übernahmebereitschaft des corellianischen Sektors zu überprüfen. Außer Wes waren noch Luke Skywalker, Wedge Antilles, Tycho Celchu und der B-Flügler Pilot Ten Numb dabei. Eine Woche später befand sich das Team schon in Coronet, der Hauptstadt Corellias. Allerdings nutzten die fünf Piloten die Mission auch, um etwas Erholung zu erfahren. Wes hatte gerade an einem Bartresen Platz genommen, als Imperiale Truppen unter dem Kommando General Weirs die Stadt verwüsteten. Den fünf Piloten gelang es, die Stellung lange genug zu halten, bis sich die Imperialen zurückzogen. Allerdings schafften es Imperiale Truppen Ten Numb gefangen zu nehmen. Wes und die anderen folgten den Imperialen zu ihrer geheimen Basis auf Tralus. In den unterirdischen Höhlen des Planeten stießen sie auf eine selonianische Siedlung. Die Selonier führten die vier Rebellen weiter zu der eigentlichen Basis. Es gelang Wes zwar, Ten mit Hilfe von R2-D2 zu finden, aber der Sullustaner war bereits unter der Folter gestorben. Auch wenn es Wedge und Tycho gelang den flüchtigen General gefangen zu nehmen, so war es dennoch ein Verlust. Eine neue Renegaten-Staffel Kurz nach diesen Ereignissen gab Luke Skywalker das Kommando über die Renegaten-Staffel an Wedge Antilles ab, was weiter dazu führte, dass Wes die Position Fünf und damit das Kommando über die zweite Gruppe übernahm. Der erste Einsatz führte ihn mit den anderen nach Cilpar, wo es nur darum ging, den Weg für einen Konvoi nach Mrlsst zu ebnen. Bei einem Kampf in der Atmosphäre des Planeten stürzte Wes allerdings ab und brach sich einige Rippen samt einem Bein. Tycho Celchu landete unweit von ihm und zog ihn gerade noch aus dem X-Flügler, bevor dieser explodierte. Beide fanden Zuflucht in einer Höhle, wo sie später von der Rebellen Agentin Winter entdeckt wurden. Diese überließ Tycho eine imperiale Uniform und gab ihm einige Anweisungen, wie er sich in die imperiale Garnison einzuschleichen habe. Einige Stunden später wurden sie und Wes von imperialen Truppen gefangen genommen und abtransportiert. Zwar wurden beide später von den anderen Rogues befreit, allerdings fiel Wes für den Weiterflug nach Mrlsst aus, so dass sein Jäger von dem neuesten Mitglied der Staffel Elscol Loro weiter geflogen wurde und er musste sich mit dem Flug in einer Fähre begnügen. miniatur|rechts|Wes auf Mrlsst Mrlsst bestand für Wes fast ausschließlich aus seinem Krankenhauszimmer, nicht mal mit den Krankenschwestern war er zufrieden, da diese alle Mrlssi waren und er deshalb keine Annäherungsversuche starten konnte. Erst als Wedge und die anderen in eine Falle getappt waren und fliehen mussten, wurde Wes mit einbezogen. Da er nicht laufen konnte, nahmen sie ihn mit seinem kurzum requirierten Repulsor-Bett mit. Während der Verfolgungsjagd ging dieses zwar in die Brüche, rettet ihnen allen aber das Leben. Bei den Einsätzen auf Tatooine und Eiattu VI, wo die Renegaten-Staffel meist in zwei Gruppen agierte, kommandierte Wes Janson zumeist die zweite Gruppe. So war die Tatsache, dass er keiner Kneipenschlägerei aus dem Weg ging auf Tatooine hilfreich und seine Kenntnisse als Guerillakämpfer in den Dschungeln Eiattus überlebenswichtig. Brentaal Kurz vor der Schlacht von Brentaal IV, flog die Renegaten-Staffel einen Aufklärungseinsatz über dem Mond des Planeten. Hierbei schoss Wes zwei Protonentorpedos auf einen TIE-Jäger ab. Die Torpedos verfehlten den Jäger und schlugen in eine der Hangarbuchten ein. Ein kleiner Sieg, der sich bei dem folgenden Angriff der Rebellen-Flotte, dennoch als hilfreich erwies. Bei dem folgenden Angriff auf den Planeten geriet die Renegaten-Staffel und das Aggressor Geschwader in einen Hinterhalt der 181. TIE Gruppe unter Soontir Fel. Rogue Zwei, die Mon Calamari Ibtisam, stützte ab. Wes selbst wurde von einem TIE-Abfangjäger abgeschossen. Er stieg mit dem Schleudersitz aus und kam auch in der Nähe der Mon Calamari und floh gemeinsam mit ihr. miniatur|links|Wes während der Schlacht um Brentaal In der Nacht wurden beide von imperialen Sturmtruppen entdeckt und gefangen genommen. Später stellte sich heraus, dass es Kommandos der Rebellen waren und dass ihr Anführer der Devaronianer Kapp Dendo war. Kapp und seine Männer waren dort, um die schweren Maschinen, die die Festungswälle von Vuultin, der Hauptstadt Brentaal IV bauten, zu zerstören. Wes bot wieder mal seine Fähigkeiten als Infanterist an und war bei dem Angriff dabei. Es war ein voller Erfolg, auch wenn Wes leicht verletzt wurde, so hatte er seinen Anteil an der Befreiung des Planeten geleistet, wenn auch anders als erwartet. Eine weitere Folge der Schlacht von Brentaal war, dass Soontir Fel in die Renegaten-Staffel eintrat, was bei der kompletten Staffel mit Ausnahme von Wedge Antilles auf großen Protest stieß. Der imperiale Spitzenpilot hatte nur eine Forderung gestellt, danach die Rebellen seine Frau und seine Familie auf Corellia aus dem Einflussbereich des Imperiums retten sollten. Wedge sandte Wes zusammen mit Hobbie und Plourr Ilo nach Corellia, um die Sache zu erledigen. Der Auftrag war komplizierter als alle drei annahmen. Auf Corellia angekommen fanden sie zwar Fels Verwandtschaft, allerdings nicht seine Frau. Problematischer Weise wollten Fels Bruder Todr und seine Frau Ajaj nicht mitkommen, da ihr Sohn Fyric entführt worden war. Wes bot an, als Vermittler zu fungieren. Die drei Rogues stellten Kontakt zu dem Entführer Ilir Post her. Bei der Übergabe platzten allerdings die CorSec-Offiziere Corran Horn und Iella Wessiri herein. Die ganze Sache endete in einer Schießerei, bei der Ilir Post entkam. Gemeinsam mit den beiden corellianischen Offizieren brachen die drei Rebellen in der folgenden Nacht in das Anwesen Posts ein, töteten den Entführer und seine Lakaien und retten den zweijährigen Fyric. Die Flucht mit den drei Fels in ihrem Schiff verlief allerdings nicht unproblematisch. Einige TIE-Bastarde von Posts Organisation stellten sich dem Rebellen-Frachtschiff in den Weg. Und egal, wie Janson manövrierte und wie gut Plourr schoss, sie wurden die Verfolger nicht los, bis ein grüner X-Flügler in den Kampf eingriff. Corran Horn rettete ihnen das Leben. Das Ende der Renegaten-Staffel Schon seit Brentaal stand die Renegaten-Staffel auf der Abschussliste der imperialen Geheimdienst Direktorin Ysanne Isard. Diese hatte ihre Agentin Leonia Tavira in die Piratenorganisation Kavil's Corsairs eingeschleust. Und Tavira setzte den Rebellen mit Hilfe der Piraten ziemlich zu. Es ging soweit, dass die Renegaten-Staffel mit geheimen Befehlen nach Axxila entsandt wurde, um den ein Ende zu bereiten. Wes und Hobbie klapperten alle Cantinas ab, um eine Verbindung zu finden. Sie fanden sie auch, allerdings endete die Aktion mit einem Kampf im Hangar der Piraten, in den die beiden ohne Vorahnung hineingeraten waren. Zwar gelang ihnen die Flucht, aber der Axxila-Einsatz wandelte sich mehr und mehr in eine Katastrophe. Bei einem Luftgefecht mit den Piraten griffen zusätzlich noch imperiale Jäger und ein Sternzerstörer ein. Nun in einer tödlichen Unterzahl mussten die Rogues Deckung finden. Wes und Hobbie landeten Kurzerhand im Möbelhaus eine Rodianers, wobei sie ein Schaufenster und unzählige Möbel zerlegten. Wes letzter Einsatz war die Deckung von Rebellen-Kommandos bei der Befreiung Sate Pestages. Während der Schlacht von Ciutric verlor er seinen Astromechdroiden und beinahe sein Leben. Nur das beherzte Eingreifen von General Salms Aggressor Geschwaders rette ihn. Dennoch wurde nach dem gescheiterten Einsatz die Renegaten-Staffel aufgelöst. Wes war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt in nur zwei Einheiten gewesen, den Tierfon Yellow Aces und der Renegaten-Staffel. Und nun waren beide Geschichte. Der einzige Trost war, dass er seinen zukünftigen Dienst als Ausbilder zusammen mit Hobbie verrichten konnte. Er verabschiedete sich von seinen Kameraden in der Hoffnung, sie wieder zu sehen. Die Gespensterstaffel Wes und Hobbie verbrachten einige Zeit auf Reisen, die den neuen Verbündeten der Republik die Helden des Bürgerkrieges zeigen sollte. Aber beide zog es zurück in das Cockpit der X-Flügler. Allerdings wurden beide zum Dienst als Anwerber und Ausbilder für das Sternjägerkorps der Neuen Republik beordert. In dieser Zeit bildeten sie die drei X-Flügler Staffeln aus, Challenge, Corsair und Kralle. Wes, der alles andere als ein Lehrer war, wollte dennoch möglichst bald wieder in den aktiven Dienst. Diese Möglichkeit bot sich als die Renegaten-Staffel den Dienst quittierte, um den Bacta-Krieg auszutragen. Eine neue Renegaten-Staffel musste her, um die Moral der Republik zu stützen und Wes und sein alter Freund Hobbie meldeten sich freiwillig. Als die „echte“ Renegaten-Staffel, aber zurückkehrte, bekamen beide die Chance wieder unter dem Kommando von Wedge Antilles zu fliegen, wobei Wes von Wedge das Angebot bekam, als sein Stellvertreter für seine neue Staffel zu fungieren. Wes nahm an und wusste nicht, dass es ihn zwangsläufig mit einen Teil seiner Vergangenheit konfrontieren würde, den er lieber vergessen hätte. Auf dem trostlosen Mond Folor war es nun an Wes Piloten für die neue Staffel auszusuchen. Er hatte es mit fünfzig Piloten zu tun, die alle eine zweite, wenn nicht schon dritte Chance bekamen. Kleptomanen, Gewalttäter, Hacker, Piloten, die wegen Befehlsverweigerung Ärger hatten und sogar welche wegen groben Unfugs. Seine Zeit als Fluglehrer war eine gewisse Hilfe, weshalb er sich um die praktische Ausbildung der „Versager“ kümmerte. Während der Zusammenstellung der Staffel, kam es allerdings zu einer unfreiwilligen Bekanntschaft. Einer der Piloten, ein junger Mann von Sluis Van, der Kell Tainer hieß, war der Sohn des Piloten Kissek Doran, den Wes vor Jahren getötet hatte. Tainer und er lösten das Problem, indem sie sich weitestgehend aus dem Weg gingen, dennoch war Wes nach wie vor für die Ausbildung verantwortlich. Eine Zeit lang bat er Wedge sogar gegen Hobbie ausgetauscht zu werden. Dennoch blieb er bei der Staffel und versuchte, so gut wie möglich mit Tainer auszukommen. Tainer fürchtete, dass Janson ihn nach dem kleinsten Fehler töten würde, während Janson fürchtete, dass der ehemalige Kommandosoldat seinen X-Flügler mit einer Bombe präparieren würde. Nichtsdestotrotz wurde die Gespensterstaffel gegründet. Ein Angriff des imperialen Admirals Tigrit machte der Ausbildung ein vorzeitiges Ende. Die Gespensterstaffel war dazu gezwungen Folor zusammen mit den dort stationierten Personal zu evakuieren. Die Flucht durch den Hyperraum lief nicht wie geplant und Wes und die anderen wurden von einer Ionenmine aus dem Hyperraum gerissen. Wes Jäger war beschädigt worden und er musste ihn mit den anderen auf Xobome VI reparieren. Auch nach einem Angriff der imperialen Korvette Night Caller existierten seine und Wedges Schützlinge noch. Die Gespenster hatten das Schiff kurzerhand geentert. Geheime Missionen miniatur|rechts|Wes Janson Die folgende Zeit bei den Gespenstern bot Wes unterschiedliche Möglichkeiten seine vielen Talente auszuüben. So fungierte er auf Xartun neben Myn Donos als zweiter Scharfschütze. Auf Storinal wusste der Gespenster Pilot Face Jansons etwas exzentrischen Charakter als Identität für einen längst verstorbenen Senator zu nutzen. Die Rolle passte zu Wes, er konnte viel reden, ging seiner Umgebung auf die Nerven und wurde dennoch hoch geschätzt. Allerdings war er erst am Ende der Mission von Hilfe als es darum ging einige TIE-Jäger zu stehlen. Vorher war er nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Auf der Night Caller gelang es ihm auch endlich die Sache mit Kell Tainer zu regeln. Er begegnete Tainer nachts im Hangar, nachdem dieser ein Gespräch zwischen Wes und Commander Antilles belauscht hatte. In dem Gespräch war um den apathischen Myn Donos und darum wie man ihn schützen könnte gegangen. Tainer und Janson konnten ihre Differenzen regeln, sie würden nie Freunde werden, aber zumindest waren sie nun Kameraden. Die Jagd auf die Eisenfaust Während eines Aufenthalts auf Coruscant, wurden die Gespenster von Agenten Zsinjs angegriffen, Wes wurde dabei verletzt. Trotz Verletzung war er bei der folgenden verdeckten Operation dabei. Die Gespenster mussten sich das Vertrauen des Kriegsherrn erschleichen und bauten deshalb die Fassade der Piratengruppe der Flederfalken auf. Während dieser Zeit schuf Wes den Piloten Leutnant Kettch, einen Ewok mit dem er den anderen Piloten immer wieder auf die Nerven ging. Eine Ewokpuppe in Pilotenkluft. Erst auf der Mon Remonda drehten seine Kameraden den Spieß um und lockten ihn in eine Falle. Am Ende des Streiches stand Wes nackt vor der ganzen Staffel und musste sich den Spot gefallen lassen den sonst er verteilte. Er nahm es mit Humor, ein Racheschwur blieb aber nicht aus. Als es der Mon Remonda im Selaggis-System gelang den Supersternzerstörer zu stellen, entbrannte eine schwer Raumschlacht, bei der Wes mehrere TIEs abschoss bevor er beschädigt aus dem Gefecht geschleppt wurde. Die Staffel überlebte und gewann die Schlacht, aber Wes Jansons Tage bei den Gespenstern waren gezählt. Wie Wochen zuvor vereinbart, kehrte er mit Wedge Antilles zur Renegaten-Staffel zurück und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen würden. Diplomat auf Adumar Nach der Krise um den letzten imperialen Großadmiral Thrawn wurde Wes zum Major befördert. Eine seiner Meinung überfällige Sache. Als Wedge Antilles das Kommando über die Renegaten-Staffel an Tycho Celchu abgab, wurde Wes zum stellvertretenden Kommandanten der Staffel. miniatur|rechts|Die vier Piloten auf Adumar Als Folge davon wurde er 12 NSY zusammen mit Wedge, Tycho und seinem alten Freund Hobbie für eine spezielle Mission auf den lange verschollenen Planeten Adumar geschickt. Dort sollte er an Wedges Seite Verhandlungen über die Aufnahme des Planeten in die Neue Republik führen. Die Adumari, die ein kriegerisches Volk waren, verehrten Kampfpiloten abgöttisch. So wurden Wedge und Wes bereits im Anflug auf den Planeten zu einem Luftkampf herausgefordert. Die übereifrigen Adumari waren den erprobten Piloten nicht gewachsen. Für Wes war der Planet ein Traum, hier gab es Leute die ihn trotz seiner Makel verehrten. Er genoss die Zeit auf dem Planeten, besonders gefiel ihm die auffällige modischen Gegebenheiten. So trug er selbst zu seiner republikanischen Gala-Uniform einen mehr als grotesken Umhang, der sämtliche Betrachter beleidigte. Ebenso war er von den Blasterschwertern der Adumari fasziniert und konnte er kaum erwarten eine dieser Waffen in die Finger zu bekommen. Bei einem der vielen Empfänge fiel ihm eine alte Bekannte auf, die Geheimdienstmitarbeiterin Iella Wessiri. Er machte Wedge auf sie aufmerksam, was zur Folge hatte, dass er mit seinem Kommandanten die nächste Zeit damit verbrachte ihr hinterher zu spionieren. Und so kam es, dass die Beiden herausfanden, dass sie Teil eines viel größeren Plans waren und da sie in den Augen vieler Adumari nicht so gut wie die imperiale Delegation waren, wurden sie schließlich verbannt. Sie hatten sich bei unzähligen Gelegenheiten geweigert, Adumari in Ehrenduellen zu töten. Ihre Flucht endete allerdings nur in einem anderen Land des Planeten, wo sie gebeten wurden, dem expandierenden Land Cartann Einhalt zu gebieten. Da die vier Piloten fest saßen, halfen sie den bedrohten Adumari. Auch wenn sich Adumar im Endeffekt der Republik anschloss, war es die erste und letzte diplomatische Mission von Wes Janson. Krieg gegen die Yuuzhan Vong Wes Janson war von je her ein ruheloser Geist, einer der Gründe warum es im nach seinem Ausscheiden aus der Renegaten-Staffel nicht gelang sesshaft zu werden. Er suchte immer noch das Abenteuer. So war er wohl einer der wenigen, die in der Yuuzhan Vong mehr eine Beschäftigung als eine Bedrohung sah. Er suchte sich auf Taanab, seiner Heimat, einige Sponsoren und kaufte von den Geldern Vorräte, Waffen und unterschiedliche Sternjäger. Er versammelte eine Gruppe Freiwillige um sich und stellte die Gelben Taanab Asse auf, eine Jägerstaffel aus A-Flüglern und E-Flüglern auf. Der Name der Staffel war eine Huldigung seinerseits an seine erste Staffel, die Tierfon Yellow Aces. Wes charterte noch den Gallofree-Transporter Reckless Abandon und schmierte einige Leute um seine Operation geheim zu halten. Dann brach er mit seiner Staffel und dem Transporter zum belagerten Planeten Borleias auf um den dortigen Truppen der Republik zu helfen. Wie er es geplant hatte traf er überraschend ein und musste sich mit der Zwillingsonnenstaffel der Jedi Jaina Solo als Empfangskomitee zufrieden geben. Da er nicht wusste wer den X-Flügler flog, machte er der jungen Pilotin spitzzüngig wie er war einige bissige Avancen. Erst als er sich auf dem Boden Borleias befand, stellten Wedge Antilles und Tycho Celchu klar wenn er angebaggert hatte. Wes wollte sich daraufhin spaßeshalber in ein Lichtschwert stürzten, doch seine beiden Kameraden hielten ihn davon ab. Das Angebot sich zur Renegaten-Staffel versetzen zu lassen, schlug er aus. Seine Begründung lautete, dass er für seine Leute ein Anführer und eine Respektsperson war. Er musste selber lachen als er das sagte. 29 NSY nahm er mit seiner Staffel an der Schlacht von Selvaris teil, bei der wichtige Mitglieder der Galaktischen Allianz befreit werden konnten. Zweiter Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Im Jahre 40 NSY, zur Zeit des Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges war Wes längst im Ruhestand. Als die Jedi sich jedoch von der Allianz lossagten und sich Jacen Solo immer mehr zu einem Diktator wandelte, schloß sich Wes der Jedi-Koalition an und flog unter Wedge Antilles in der Raubein-Staffel mit der Kennung Raubein 12 während der Schlacht um die Centerpoint-Station. Persönlichkeit Wes Janson hatte zwei Jahrzehnte gegen das Imperium und andere Feinde der Rebellen und der Republik gekämpft und wurde dennoch nie wirklich erwachsen. Auch wenn er zum Zeitpunkt seiner Pensionierung den Rang eines Majors bekleidete, hätte er wohl nie zu den Offizieren gehört, die als gute Beispiele und Vorbilder aufgeführt werden. Man wusste nie, ob man Wes für voll nehmen soll, er war auch keine Respektsperson. Wes war die Art von Pilot, die nie erwachsen werden und die ewig Soldaten bleiben. Er war nicht jemand, der Untergebene anschreit, er setzte sich mit ihnen zusammen, riss Witze und trank einen oder zwei. Er war der typische Fliegerkamerad, jemand, auf den man sich immer verlassen konnte und jemand, der aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten nie ein Leben im Frieden führen konnte. Wes ging prinzipiell nie einer Konfrontation aus dem Weg, besonders dann nicht, wenn jemand anders bedroht war. Auch wenn man es seinem sonstigen humorvollen Charakter nicht ansah, war er bereit, für seine Kameraden zu sterben, und hätte nie jemanden zurückgelassen. Hinter den Kulissen *Wes Janson wird in Das Imperium schlägt zurück von Ian Liston dargestellt. *Wes Jansons Helm aus Das Imperium schlägt zurück taucht schon in Eine neue Hoffnung kurz auf. Rot Zehn Theron Nett trug ihn in der Szene wo sein X-Flügler explodierte. Die Szenen waren ursprünglich für den Tod von Rot Elf gedacht. *Es existiert eine Lego-Minifigur von Wes Janson. Quellen * *''Schatten des Imperiums'' *''X-Wing – Rogue Leader'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' – Intrigen auf Clipar *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' – Projekt Phantom-Schiff *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' – Schlachtfeld Tatooine *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' – Die Thronerbin *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' – Requiem für einen Rogue *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' – Im Dienste des Imperiums *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' – Blood and Honor *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' – Masquerade *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' – Mandatory Retirement *''X-Wing'' – Angriff auf Coruscant *''X-Wing'' – Die Gespensterstaffel *''X-Wing'' – Operation Eiserne Faust *''X-Wing'' – Kommando Han Solo *''X-Wing'' – Isards Rache *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Das letzte Kommando *''X-Wing'' – Das letzte Gefecht *''Der Kampf des Jedi'' *''Union'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die schwarze Flut *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Aufstand der Rebellen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Vereint durch die Macht *''Wächter der Macht'' – Intrigen *''Wächter der Macht'' – Zorn *''Rogue Squadron'' *''Rogue Squadron II – Rogue Leader'' *''Rogue Squadron III – Rebel Strike'' }} Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Renegaten-Staffel Kategorie:Tierfon Yellow Aces Kategorie:Gespensterstaffel Kategorie:Gelbe Taanab Asse Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Allianz Kategorie:Raubein-Staffel Kategorie:Legends cs:Wes Janson en:Wes Janson es:Wes Janson fi:Wes Janson ja:ウェス・ジャンセン nl:Wes Janson ru:Уэс Дженсон